Death from the shadows
by VampireYauns
Summary: A predator is hunting humans but runs into some suprises along the way Review and i'll make more
1. Default Chapter

Death from the shadows   
  
  
The Predator..called Grehg (Click) gerrr rested while his Ship was in autopilot heading for the USCM Owned Space Station: Orbital Dragon. Grehg (Click) gerr was aged 17 years and this was his first hunt. He was Going to Orbital Dragon to hunt the Dangerous Greehhhh (Click) Or humans in there native toungue, The predators hunt Species from other planets for sport and keeps there skull as a trophy. He had 2 mandibles on each side of two jaws He had tan skin with small black spots,he had armor on his knees,shoulders and wrists which wristblades pop out of the right wrist armor. He also had a Cannon that fired super-heated balls of plasma that can rip through anything..or anyone. The ship he was in was Spacious and warm. Inside the ship beside where Grehg (Click) Gerr was sleeping stood a Rack with retractable spears and his helmet,wich supplied him with Air,wich had 1% more oxygen and 4% more nitrogen than the air humans breathe.The helmet could also change views from thermal,to electrical,then to Nightvision. He had a good relationship with his parents.His parents urged him onto this hunt to increase his rank and someday be a Warrior or perhaps an elder,two of the most respected Member of predator society.He had his personal reasons too,He went on this hunting trip to get rights to breed with a very beautiful predator (beautifulby predator standards)The female had given Grehg (Click) gerr a token,a skull.The ship was cloaked and Grehg (Click) gerr woke up to the sound of beeping.the ship was nearing the orbital dragon. Grehg (Click) gerr docked with the orbital dragon.with his ship still cloaked.Undetected with no one knowing..he slipped into the ship ( To Be continued) 


	2. Boarding

1  
  
"Boarding"  
  
  
  
Grehg (Click) gerrr cloaked himself and wandered down a dark hall, Grehg (click) gerrr switched to night vision and continued.  
  
Grehg (Click) gerrr hid in the shadows as a marine walked by carrying a pulse rifle. the marine heard Grehg (Click) gerr click his mandibles. "Whos there?" said the marine he looked around but saw nothing. "hmm..i guess it was nothing" the marine turned around to see Grehg (Click) gerr infront of him uncloaked..with a spear with a serated blade in his hands. The marine was paralyzed from fear to shoot Grehg (Click) gerrr.The Marine screamed out in pain as Grehg (Click) gerrr impaled him on the spear and pulled out his small intestine and Some of his large intestine. As the marine toppled to the floor and died,Grehg (click) gerrr's wristblades popped out of the armor on his right wrist. Grehg (click) gerrr sliced off the marines head with the wristblades and pulled the skull out,then hung it on his belt.  
  
Grehg (click) gerrr cloaked himself again and took out some type of Rope from his homeworld then hung the body up from a pipe. The body hung there,blood squirting from where the head should be.  
  
Grehg (click) gerrr still cloaked,continued down the long dark..spacious hallway he finaly comes across a door on his left with a marine in it talking over a radio. ''Move the new Xenoborgs into the holding cells. If there is a securtiy breach we will activate them,if we activate them you run like hell somewere safe. Brown out" said the marine Grehg (click) gerrr quickly translated it and when it was done translating the message in its helmet in text. Grehg (click) gerrr had no idea what the hell a xenoborg was. Grehg (click) gerrr went into the room and went into thermal view and armed his shoulder cannon then uncloaked. The marine started firing his pulse rifle and hit Grehg (click) gerrr in the chest,stomach,and shoulder. Grehg (click) gerrr sent one ball of super-heated plasma at the marine. The marine screamed as the Superheated plasma ball ripped through the marine splattering crimson blood on the floor and wall. Once again the wristblades popped out of the armor on his right wrist and sliced the marines skull out of the Skin.  
  
Grehg (click) gerrr pulled out some sort of Medical kit equipped with a cauterization stick,a flame,and some blue liquids.Grehg (click) gerrr took a blue liquid and poured it into into his wounds to stop bleeding and pulled out the cauterization stick and burned the wound closed.  
  
Mean while a marine was walking to were Grehg (click) gerrr's first kill. When the marine saw the headless,hanging body the marine pressed a button on the wall and an alarm sounded. A feminine voice said "ALL XENOBORGS ACTIVATED. Grehg (click) gerrr quickly translated it and Equipped a small bladed disc and exited the room and walked down the hall what he saw next was unbelievable. The Xenoborg had Flesh On the right side and Mechanics on the left, the left side of his head was mechanical and had an "eye".  
  
  
  
Grehg (click) gerrr took out his spear as the Xenoborg rushed him and clawed at him and wiped him with its tail. Grehg (click) gerr blocked most of the claws but got clawed across the chest. Grehg (click) gerrr howled in rage and shoved his spear into the Xenoborg's abdomen but it didnt do anything!! Grehg (click) gerrr stared in disbelief and equipped his wristblades and sliced open the Xenoborg's chest and sliced off his tail. Good thing the Blades were acid proof because if they werent they would have melted on contact with the Xenoborgs hydrochloric acid for blood. The Xenoborg got madder and sliced open Grehg (click) gerrr's chest. Grehg (click) gerrr sliced off the Xenoborg's head and retrieved his spear. Grehg (click) gerrr stopped the bleeding and cauterized his wounds with the med kit. Grehg (click) gerrr cloaked himself and walked through a huge door labled "Mess Hall" 


	3. The Mess Hall

Grehg (click) gerrr entered the messhall and in it was Scraps of food on tables and the faint scent of Human blood. On the tables were blood covered trays..and on the floor were Marines with there Guts ripped out and heads ripped off. Grehg (click) gerrr clicked his mandibles at the sight.   
  
Grehg (click) gerrr heard a loud hiss and pulled out his spear. Just then Three Xenomorphs Jumped off the ceiling and rushed at Grehg (click) gerrr impaled one xenomorph with his spear.The other two   
  
Xenimorphs starts clawing open Grehg (click) gerrr's chest and neon green blood spurted across the room and splattered onto the wall. Grehg (click) Gerrr's wristblades popped out and he sliced the   
  
Xenomorphs in half. Acid blood splattered onto Grehg's Armor.The Armor had a hole burnt in it the size of a golf ball. Grehg took the xenomorph's heads as trophies.  
  
Grehg Pulled out his medical kit and stopped his bleeding and cauterized his wounds. Grehg (Click) gerrr exited the mess hall and cloaked,He then went down a long,bright corridor and Equipped his wristblades. Grehg saw 4 marines walking down the hall,Armed with 12 gauge shotguns.  
  
With Lightning quick speed, he ran into the Group and uncloaked. The marines all emptied there shotguns at Grehg but none found there mark. Grehg quickly shoved his wristblades into each of the marine's stomachs,Crimson blood Spewed out of the marine's stomachs and onto the wall. The Marines died quickly as Grehg took there heads as trophies and ran down the hall, Cloaking himself.  
  
(Yeah yeah,it was short,tell me what you think of this new chapter and i'll make more ) 


	4. the lab

Kristy Litel and her group of had just finished impregnating a Xenomorph queen with a Predator sperm cell (dont ask how that happened or id have to change the rating to Nc-17) It was a hard task..tranquilizing a queen and then having people lift it out of the holding cell and then inject sperm into the queens Sex organs for an egg to develop. The captive Predator sat in a corner..clicking his mandables. Having been stripped of everything..his gear..his helmet.The air he Cell had been adjusted to be so were the Predator could breathe. In A separate, Rather huge cell was the queen..who was sleeping..and Kristy noticed the Egg had already been layed. Grehg (Click) gerr was outside the door,making no noise Grehg was in his thermal view,looking into the room grehg saw that Kristy was pregnant..and noted not to attack her. Grehg also saw the Predator gear and the predator in the cell..he also saw the Queen..Grehg made a plan. He was going to rescue the fellow hunter and then take the queen's skull as a Trophy. Grehg turned his Plan into action and then grehg entered the room..and then sounded the alarm..Kristy exited the room in a hurry. The other Pred acknowledged Grehg then let the pred out after Clawing the lock off the door with his Wrist blades. the Pred then put his gear back on..including his Helmet. The pred.T'varak knodded in agreement then pulled out his spear..so did Grehg. Grehg slowly unlocked the door to the queens cell and then let out a loud roar..The queen woke up with a Hiss and unlatched the egg sac. The queen Rushed toward Grehg and then slashed his chest with her claws..sean then sliced off one of her four arms with the spear..then sliced her across the Face with the Wristblades and then t'varakk then shoved his spear into the queen's chest. Grehg then shoved the spear into the queen's Stomach..acid blood spewed out of her chest,stomach and were her arm used to be,Blood splashed onto her egg sac..destroying most of the eggs. The Queen let out a hiss and fell..Grehg Cut the skull out with his Wristblades..and then tied the Skull to him through a type of hook Grehg and T'varak cloaked themselves and the skull became invisible too. The skull was actualy really really light. Grehg and t'varak started to run through the halls to the docking bay. Grehg and T'varak Got into Grehg's ship and Got the hell away from the orbital dragon.Grehg kicked the ship into light speed and headed toward there home planet. when they got to the homeworld Grehg..with the help of T'varak unloaded all the Trophies collected. Once off the ship they were both greeted by there clan members and Grehg was greeted by His future mate.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(ok there will be a sequel and prequel) 


End file.
